Heartland-The Beginning
by FirePheonix7
Summary: This story is about what it would have been like if ty never left in the first season if you like it then please fav or reaview i will hopfully be uploading twice a week beacause of school mabye 1 or might miss a week some times i hope you injoy if you have any suggestions of how to make the story better let me no and thank you
1. Chapter 1

Heartland-The beginning

"AHHHH" yelled Amy Fleming as her and her mom Marion Fleming went into the woods and crashed into the trees, that's all that she remembers happening that night when her mom died. She wakes up and realises that she is in her own bed safe at home she had to go take a shower because she was sweating so bad from that dream that was her first night back sense her mom died. "Thanks for coming over Jenn i really appreciate it" Amy said "I wanted to call but i didn't know what to say sorry about that" said Jenn "That's fine Jenn i understand" Amy whispered. "So has Jesse called yet? Jenn said "Yes but I just don't know what to say to him right now he sent me flowers and every thing" Amy said "Well that's cute" Jenn replied "Shut up" Amy blushed. They hear a truck come behind them as its driving by it revs and drives away Amy races after it and when the driver of the truck got out it was a guy that look to be in his late teens The guy says "Well you chased me in a hurry" he said "Yea well i wanted to see the guy that thought it as smart to rev his truck near horses, who are you anyway? Amy replied "My name is Ty Borden" he said "why are you here" Amy said "some body named Marion Fleming hired me" he says as he lights a smoke "My mom and you can't smoke here" she says "Whatever" he says as he stomps it on the ground

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack Bartlett Amy and Lou's grandpa took ty up too the barn loft and said "This is where you will be staying" "Well it is no castle but there are no bars on the windows but it will do" Ty said "so what's the deals with all the babes? Ty asked "You mean my grand daughters? "What oh you don't look old enough to have grandkids" Ty replied "Here's the deal with them u stay 10 feet away from them all the time any part of you that crosses that line will be removed got it? Jack said strictly "Got it" Ty says quickly

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At dinner later that day ty asked "So what's up with this place… Heartland" "Well for six generations this ranch has been in the bartlett family and we drove cattle… untill recently my daughter Marion Fleming turned it into a place where scared and abused horses could come and get help if they had emotional or physical challenges" Jack said "until recently when my mom died in a car accident trying to save a horse" Amy said sadly "And now lou has different plans" Amy said angrily "I just want it to be more of a business" Lou said "Well mom didn't think money was everything lou so why don't you just stay out of it and go back to your new york boyfriend" Amy flared as she stormed out. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Out in the barn amy was watching spartan the horse her mother died trying to save and one of the only thing she had left of her at that moment she decide she was going to help that horse no matter what took. Later that night she walked in the barn and she was checking on the horses when she heard a weird sound coming from th stairs to the loft she looked around the corner and saw Ty under the stairs to the loft she said "hey your pretty good" "Are u kidding i suck i won this in a poker game of some guy" Ty said "Well maybe you can take some lessons" she replied "sure learn to play guitar when I just got here and have work to do… ok where do I sign up? He joked "What are you going to do with that black horse it's not right keeping it in the stall like that" he asked "I am going to try to help him i guess that's the horse my mom died for and one of the only connections i have left to her" she replied "Well you better do something fast even a none horse whisperer can tell that" he says well he goes back to playing his guitar "Well i don't know if I am any good at that horse whispering stuff" she says sadly "well maybe you can take some lessons" he says coolly… "your right are do suck" she says right before she goes around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few months later

Amy and Ty were at the fall finale it was Amy's turn to go she clears th first jump she clears the second jump she cleared the third "Amy Fleming on Spartan clear run no faults that is the winner folks Amy Fleming won with a time of 37.86" the announcer calls out "I did it I did it Ty" Amy yells happily "Yes you, did Good job" he says and then everybody comes over to congratulate her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night they had a party to celebrate Amy's victory they had a it in the house every one was talking to each other and trying to have fun everybody congratulates Amy at least twice and the party was going well Amy and Ty went out to do night check on all the horses and Ty said "You did a great job out there today your mom would have been proud" "Thanks coach it felt like I was on top of the world for a few minutes you could really tell Spartan wanted to jump" she replied "was it him that loved it so much? He asked jokingly "Ok fine it was me too but he did love it out there and so did I" she said excitedly "Amy"... Ty said "what Ty just tell me" she said "well"... Ty mumbled "Ty what is it" Amy asked "Aren't you the one that says talking is overrated? He asked getting a little mad "Yes talking is overrated" sh said as she leaned in and kissed Ty and Ty kissed back They shared a passionate kiss before they got interrupted "Hmm" jack coughed they seperated "It's not what it looks like jack we were just doing night check and" Jack interrupted Ty and said "I know what I saw Amy can you go into the house and let me talk to Ty alone? "Sure grandpa" she replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ty what do you think you were doing I know you like amy and all but" Jack got interrupted bye Ty "listen Jake i like amy but i know what I am doing I might go see my dad we have been emailing back and forth for a while now and I am really sorry me and amy got caught up in the moment and now i don't know what to do now that that happened" he confessed "listen Ty… you are a part of this family whether you like it or not so my advice is you follow your heart and if you go see your dad then that's your choice but don't expect him to be some kind of hero" jack explained "but remember the loft and the barn are here if you go see him just please don't hurt Amy" he said as he walked back to the house. He stood there and thought for a few

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

minutes then he realized what he wanted when he heard amy coming I am sorry dad but i belong here for now and this is where i am staying" he said to himself quietly Amy walked in the barn and say him standing there thinking and she said "What are you thinking about? "Amy me and my dad have been emailing back and forth for a while that's what i have been trying to tell you but listen i was going to go see him for a few months but then jack said to me that i should not expect him to be some kind of hero and that is when i realized that i need to" she cut him of "Ty if you need to go see him then go he is your father and….." she said "Amy just let me finish i then realized that i belong here at this ranch my home and i belong with you" he said sweetly "Oh Ty she said as she hugged him and he hugged her back then she looked up and looked into his eyes that's when she realized that she belonged with him then they kissed and for the first time Ty felt like he had a home this is his home forever and always

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a while of talking they went back and joined the party and had fun all night and when they went to bed it was 1 in the morning Ty and Amy kissed each other good night and went to bed. The next day Amy woke up and she took a shower and then she say that Ty was exersizing the horses so she went and said "Hey are you hot Ty hot? She asked "Yea sorta" he replied as he went to kiss her she said "Ok here" she said then she sprayed him then it turned into a full out water war. later They decided to go for a trail ride Amy took spartan and Ty took copper and they set out they went and explored the woods and the trails and then they had a nice picnic lunch at the jumping course Ty had made For Amy they were having some ham sandwiches and carrots and having a fun time joking around then they started talking about them. They decided to tell everyone that didn't know about them and too tell them tonight at dinner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night at dinner Lou made spaghetti and garlic bread and they were having a nice dinner and then Ty and Amy stood up and Amy said "everyone we have an announcement me and Ty are dating" everyone stood up and hugged Amy and shook The hand and they had the rest of their dinner talking about when they got together and how it happened and how happy they were for the couple.

Author's notes i would like to thank everyone that took the time to review and read i hope you like this chapter it took about 4 hours to make and yea.

Special thanks to sandra and gkb and sandra i was just redoing the first episode so people that have not watched it in a while or stuff like that would remember and i hope you like this chapter more. If you like then give me a review and tell me what you like or tips to write a better store thanks and have a good day 3


End file.
